


Heart Beat!

by TheFandomIdjit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double shipping, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg Fred, Mpreg Harry, Ron and Hermione - Freeform, Smut, Underage Sex, two stories in one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheFandomIdjit
Summary: In one heart beat: Harry is in love with Fred,. After Fred over hears a conversation between Harry and Sirius. Fred reveals his own feels.Where will there relationship go?How will the Weasley's react?In another heartbeat: Ron and Hermione are newly discovering their own love for each other.





	1. Chapter 1

He lay in his bed dreaming, in his dream he was with the man he secretly loved.

They had their arms wrapped around each other and were dancing at the yule ball, in the dream he had been brave enough to ask him to the ball instead of that girl he barely knew.

He had been full of nerves but then the boy had said yes and had smiled claiming to have been hoping he'd ask him.

And then they were dancing and swirling without a care in the world nobody else existed at that moment but each other.

“Harry?” A voice called breaking through his dream.

With a jolt he realized he was standing in the middle of the hallway and the whole house was staring at him in amusement.

“What are you doing?” Fred asked.

Harry blushed imagining trying to tell Fred what he had just dreamed.

“I was dreaming about the yule ball from last year.” He admitted dumbly.

Ron and Hermione laughed “it must of been a good dream because you were dancing and swaying and we're smiling as if in love.” Hermione pointed out.

Harry smiled wide “truth is I am.”

“Really with who?” Ron asked stupidly.

“I um I can't say.” He stammered.

Hermione elbowed Ron.

“Stop needling him it's his business not ours, have you told this girl yet?” Hermione asked.

Avoiding their gazes including Sirius Black's he stammered.

“No, and it's not a girl, I'm in love with a guy.” Harry admitted.

He heard a gasp and looking sidewise saw Ginny gaping “so that's why you never liked me, it wasn't about me it was cause your gay.” 

Harry nodded “of course I view you as more of a sister than a potential partner.”

“Well now that your no longer in danger of falling down the stairs I think I'm going back to bed.” George mumbled sleepily.

“Me too.” Fred responded.

“Wait Fred…” Harry called.

He turned and looked at Harry.

Sirius, and the twins were the only ones left in the room as the others had left ahead of them.

“What is it Harry?”Fred asked.

“I um, I just wanted to say..I thanks for waking me.” Harry mumbled.

Fred nodded sleepily and the twins finished walking out.

Harry slid onto the floor with a groan of exasperation.

“What's wrong Harry why so blue?” 

“Sirius I'm an idiot, I'm in love with Fred and can't even tell him, It's just what if he doesn't like me? What if he's not even gay I mean it could make things awkward with the Weasleys.” He mumbled.

“Harry I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your father, you’re never going to get anywhere in life without taking chances.” Sirius advised.

“You're right it's just I'm really afraid of damaging a friendship he's such a good guy.”

“Harry one question how do you tell the twins apart so easily?” Sirius asked.

Harry smiled “well they are as different as night from day, they look a like and share a few interests but they are different if know how to look.” He explained but I can't tell you exactly the difference cause I don't want to ruin it for them as I love that prank.”

Sirius nodded I think I get it it's like I could have known your father from any other stag that showed up.”

Harry nodded in agreement.

“I say you should take the chance and tell him.” Sirius repeated and yawned .

“At least sleep on it and refrain from anymore sleep dancing, you near gave me a heart attack" he complained amused.

Harry nodded and left the room to discover Fred bent over outside as if things a shoe but spotted a extendable ear hanging from a closed fist and nearly panicked and backed away not sure whether he'd heard anything.

Fred stood and approached Harry.

Harry backed up into the wall and Fred pressed against him and gently brushed his lips over Harry's.

Then there was a kiss.

A kiss far better than any Harry had imagined it was far sweeter far far more arousing.

Harry moaned into his mouth, but was afraid it was another dream.

“Harry, don't look so alarmed I listened in because I knew something was bugging you and I knew you were wanting to say more than you did when you called my name, I knew you'd probably tell Sirius what you meant to say.” Fred explained simply.

“Truth is I care strongly for you, ever since I first met you. I've only waited for you to decide to look my way.” Fred added.

“It was you I was dancing with in my dreams.” Harry admitted.

“I guessed it when you blushed earlier.” He assured him.

Harry relaxed as Fred captured his lips in another long arousing kiss.

“Come everyone is in bed let's take this to the kitchen so we can talk unheard.” Harry suggested.

Without another word Fred lifted Harry into his arms and physically carried him into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry convinces Fred that hes ready forvthe next step cause already knows him so well.

In the kitchen Fred settled Harry on the table in a seated position. 

Smiling he closed any available distance between them and once more pressed his lips against Harry's the kiss once again long and tender easily arousing him further causing Harry to moan and kiss back eagerly wanting more.

Fred pulled away panting heavily gazing down at Harry with pleased expression.

"I'd better stop, or it may end with me wanting more than you might be ready for." Fred warned with a shaky laugh.

"Who says I’m not ready?" Harry demanded softly.

Fred glanced over at Harry questioningly.

"Are you saying you want that?" Fred asked confused Harry spotted the hopeful but uncertain expression on Fred's face.

Harry nodded. "Yes Fred, I've known you four years if I wasn't ready to be with you that way by now I’d never be." was Harry's seductive response.

Fred didn't waste another moment. He pulled off and tossed away his shirt and stripped down till he wore nothing more than a pair of boxers with a slit in them.

Harry slid off the table and followed suit chucking his clothes to the floor until he was stark naked.

Fred’s eyes roamed over Harry’s thin but well toned body appreciatively.

Harry stood nervously wondering what was going through the older boy's mind but was more ready for this then he’d ever been ready for anything in life.

Fred’s lips found his and the two were once more kissing each other as he lifted Harry in his arms and helped him back onto the table.

As he kissed Harry he pressed him back till they lay full length upon the table.

But then Fred’s hands were exploring Harry’s chest sliding lower with each passing moment until he sat up and stopped just a moment.

Jumping from the table he retrieved something from a pant pocket before rejoining Harry on the table. 

With curiosity he watched Fred squeeze something onto a finger and rub it between two fingers.

Harry locked eyes with Fred just as Fred’s hand found him and the finger coated from the strange cream was slipped inside of him.

Harry gasped at the alien feeling it was slightly uncomfortable at first but loved Fred too much to admit it but then it no longer mattered as he felt his insides stretching to accommodate the finger that was now thrusting deep in and out of him.

Just as the friction was just starting to feel good Fred removed the digit.

Harry was about to protest and beg for more when it happened.

Fred had just pushed his large cock deep inside of Harry pushing it in as far as it would go.

This time there was no discomfort only pleasure as Fred’s hips rocked against him.

Harry whimpered and moaned in pleasure doing his best to rock back against him.

Fred increased temp and speed till his hip was just pounding into Harry’s.

Harry was no longer able to keep up he could only wrap his arms around Fred’s neck and hold on tight moaning as Fred steadily increased speed.

Harry felt himself getting closer and closer to the cliff as he arched his back.

Then he heard Fred’s groan and that was it he felt himself fall over the brink and felt his cum erupt between them even as Fred’s own filled him up full.

Panting and breathing hard Fred pulled out and stood leaning against the table trying to catch his breath.

Then came a sound from a bit of a ways off.

It was footsteps heading their way.

Harry and Fred both sprang up from their positions and fumbled for their clothes managing to just barely finish fastening their pants and pulling their shirts on before Ron and Hermione walked in.

Harry's heart pounded as he realized that he had taken Fred’s hand in his with nerves and that Ron’s eyes had found this.

“What's going on guys?” Ron asked stupidly.

“We, were we were just talking.” Harry lied not sure if he'd been convincing.

“Yes, Harry and I have just decided that the two of us are now a couple, we are dating.” Fred chimed in.

 

Harry leaned over and kissed Fred’s cheek with a smile.

“That’s right.” He agreed.

Instead of getting pissed as Harry had expected Ron turned to Hermione and said.

“You owe me a kiss, as i won the bet, I knew Harry had the hots for my brother.” Ron bragged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets hurt after receiving the cold shoulder from somebody he loves. Can their relationship survive the new barrier?

“What you took bets on me?” Harry asked incredulously as Hermione pecked Ron on the lips without much coxing.

“Well come on Harry a guy has to get his kiss somewhere.” Ron teased as the rest of the house managed to arrive at the kitchen.

Molly only gave Harry a smile and a pat on the shoulder before using her wand to start chopping some sausages up.

My Weasley went right by Harry without even saying a good morning even when Harry gave him one.

Harry tried again to say good morning to him but just came up against a wall.

Mrs. Weasley looked over at him in time to see the hurt and pain in his eyes.

“Harry? Are you okay dear?” Molly asked concerned.

Fred tried to comfort Harry but touching his hand but Harry rose no longer hungry and disappeared from the room tears streaming freely. 

Fred turned on his father.

“Dad what are you doing? Why are you acting like this?” 

Arthur merely shrugged “I don't like the idea of my children dating him, it’s dangerous, hes dangerous voldemort will do anything to hurt him including going after us.” 

Fred was angry “How can you say that Harry loves you and mom, he looks up to you both and now look what you did you've hurt him, I love Harry shunning him won't change that i won’t leave him.”

Fred stood also refusing to eat and went looking for Harry.

He felt his place was with his boyfriend.

He found him curled on his bed sobbing.

Sitting beside him, he put his arm around him.

“Don’t worry Harry, Dad will come around, he can be stubborn sometimes I know he loves you.” he assured him.

Harry looked up at Fred teary eyed just cuddling with him.

“I don't know Fred i love your dad, he and your mom always acted like i was just one of the gang when I’m around them i suddenly feel like for a moment i actually had parents.” he admitted.

“Well in a way you are, mom would actually love hearing you say that.” Fred admitted.

Harry nodded sniffing still feeling hurt.

“Tomorrow we go back to school so you won't have to worry about it. He’ll probably get over it by the time we get a break.” Fred tried.

Harry just nodded not knowing what to do if he didn't.

“But now we are alone what did you think when we were doing that earlier?”

Harry blushed “It was amazing.” he admitted kissing him softly and gently.

The two just snuggled in Harry's bed together as Harry was still shaking.

Fred was still with Harry when the boy fell asleep in his arms. 

Smiling he found he liked the feel of having somebody in bed with him and slowly he feel back to sleep.

Sometime later Ron came in to get something and smiled when he saw how happy Fred looked.

He just hoped his father was wrong and that voldemort wouldn't target their family but knew Fred probably wouldn't care either way it was clear he loved Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

It was time for Harry to go to the Ministry Of Magic for his hearing and he was staring at a piece of toast.

Would Fred still want to be with him if he was expelled.

Would Arthur allow it? Would Ron still wanna be friends with him? He pictured himself walking behind HGrid and working as his assistant while watching his friends become witches and wizards.

He knew he couldn't deal with that he'd probably leave the community and live the life of a squib or muggle.

But he knew he'd be heartbroken if he had to leave Fred behind.

A cough alerted him that it was time to go.

Rising to leave he barely looked at Arthur not wanting to see the distant look on his face.

A clasp of a hand on his shoulder made him look up at first believing he was wanting to speak but felt his heart tear apart when he realized he was only wanting him to enter a phone booth.

Climbing in he turned his gaze away from him as pain threatened to release the food of tears but he bit his tongue holding them back.

He wouldn't show such weakness to the man he had always loved like a parent.

When they were inside he was almost glad when they went their separate ways.

Going up to the hearing Harry just sat in the chair they indicated and tried his best to ignore what was in his heart but found it difficult, he wouldn't have made it through the hearing if it hadn't been for Professor Dumbledore’s help.

When the hearing was over he started to leave when a voice rang out “Mr. Potter I notice you don't seem to happen, considering that you were just cleared.” 

Facing Madam Bones he tried to force a small smile but failed miserable.

“I'm afraid you're a bit to observant about that but it has nothing to do with the meeting but is about my boyfriend's dad. You see I love my boyfriend's family but ever since I started dating him his dad's hated me.” He admitted.

“Did you say Boyfriend?” One of the council asked.

Harry blushed not meeting Dumbledore's gaze either.

“Yes, sir boyfriend I'm very strictly gay.” Harry responded.

“Can I ask who the boyfriend is?” They asked.

Harry glanced at Percy and noted his completely unconcerned expression as he sat at Fudges side.

Harry blushed once more but was not ashamed of his relationship.

“Fred Weasley.” 

He saw Percy's head snap up.

“Wait, you're dating my little brother?” Percy demanded.

“I guess so.” Harry confirmed.

Percy sighed “I guess I should have known one of my siblings would turn out Queer.”

Harry shrugged still feeling pain at the thought of Arthur.

“Your Dad's not happy with me, now I don't know if I'm ever going to fix things with him.” Harry admitted.

“Harry a secret about my dad, he may be angry for a while but it won't last forever eventually he'll come around, one thing I know about my parents is that they both adore you.” Percy shared.

“Thanks Percy, I hope you're right about this and I hadn't ruined it all.” Harry murmured great full for the comforting words.

Turning he left the hearing room and headed out to reluctantly find Arthur.

He instead ran into Lucius Malfoy who sneered at Harry.

Taking his cane into a firm grip he backed Harry into a wall and with his cane he proceeded to beat him with it.

Then dragged Harry into an empty conference room.

Harry was severely hurt and weakened by the beatings and was unable to fight back much as Lucius stripped Harry of his pants, shoving his legs apart.

Lucius grabbed Harry's chin with one hand forcing him to look into his eyes as he forced his gigantic cock inside Harry.

Once fully inside him he moved hard and fast his cock pumping in and out of him.

Harry felt tears of pain, disgust flood his eyes as he tried to fight him off.

“Please, please stop.” Harry was sobbing as the words escaped him

But Lucius only increased the speed and intentionally moved in away designed to cause Harry pain.

Lucius slapped Harry across the face as he finally came inside Harry.

Withdrawing as painfully as possible he redressed before kicking and beating Harry with his cane some more.

The mass of injuries was soon to much for Harry as he passed out on the floor.

Lucius realized Harry was unconscious and quickly disappeared by apperiation.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur was pacing the hallway checking his clock. Where was Harry? 

Arthur knew the hearing was over he had just seen Bones a moment ago, so where was Harry?

Had he lost and feels to embarrassed to meet him? Had he foolishly tried to go home by himself?

Losing patients he headed up towards the hearing room checking impulse all the empty conference rooms in case Harry was hiding.

And then his heart nearly stopped in horror.

In the last room he entered Harry Potter lay in a black and blue heap on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

Arthur knelt beside him his heart full of fear for the boy in front of him afraid he was already too late.

Lifting the badly injured body in his arms he hurried out of the room just in time to run into the minister.

“Whoa, Arthur you know our policy about Running through the corridors.” Cornelius says sternly.

“Sir, I apologize but I have an emergency.” Arthur explained and then watched Fudge’s eyes land upon Harry.

“What happened? He was just fine when he left us.” Cornelius insisted.

“I don’t know I came looking for him and found him laying here on the floor just like this now excuse me sir i really must rush him to Saint Mungos for treatment..” Arthur responded.

Without another word Arthur was running once more to the closest fire place.

Holding Harry with one hand he grabbed powder and tossed it down.

“Saint Mungo's.” he disappeared in a green cloud.

He came out of another fireplace into a very busy hospital waiting area.

Going to the counter he coughed to get their attention.

“I have an emergency Harry Potter is hurt.” he told them without waiting to be acknowledged.

A woman in a white robe gasped loudly,

“The Harry Potter?” 

Into a mike she hollered out the orders.

“bring me a stretcher stat we have a injured young Harry Potter in need of immediate care.”

It took five minutes for three woman to rush down the hallway with a small stretcher.

One snatched Harry roughly from Arthur's arms and almost threw him onto the stretcher before racing down the corridor with him.

Arthur turned to the nurse “do you have an owl I can borrow a fast one I must alert Albus about the situation.” 

When the nurse shook her head no and pointed to the fireplace and a pot of green powder he sighed.

He quickly used the floo powder network to call into the order at Grimmauld here he found Remus.

“Remus send word to Albus, Harry has been attacked somehow while at the ministry he is currently in the emergency room at Saint Mungo's.”

Remus looked at Arthur “How, how bad is it?”

Arthur looked rather pained. 

“It appears somebody beat the hell out of him, when I found him he was unconscious and bleeding pretty bad, he's so bad he's unrecognizable.” He admitted.

Remus nodded “sounds bad I’d better give the order a heads up.”

Arthur ended the conversation walked over to a chair to flop down to wait for an update.

Sitting in the chair he twiddled his thumbs, guilt was settling into his heart.

“How is he Arthur?” A voice asked as several people entered the waiting area.

Arthur looked up with tears in his eyes. “I'm scared for him Molly, I treated him badly these past few days, and now that will be the last thing he will remember and we may lose him.” 

Molly hugged Arthur.

“Arthur I'm sure he knows you care about him, we've treated him like he were our own son and most of the time I almost forget he's not.” Molly whispered quietly.

Remus joined him on the couch “she's right we have all loved and cherished Harry and I'm sure he knows that, as my friends kid I've always viewed him as a sort of nephew.” 

Fred was standing in front of the double doors practically crying tears a plenty George close by trying to comfort him.

“He's going to be okay Fred, I just know it he's pulled out of tougher scrapes then this.” 

Fred glanced at George “I love him George, we've only dated a few days but George I've known him almost four years, he may not of known it but I've only ever grown to love him more with each summer, each school year that he was around,and now he may be taken from me before things even get started.” 

George hugged his brother.

“I know Fred, I kinda knew all along, I found your diary hidden under the pillow one time and it was lying open and all I saw on it was his name written about a hundred times with hearts around all of them. I didn't say anything cause you're my twin and we gotta stick together.”

Fred smiled through the tears shaking as the double doors finally opened.

“Party for Mr. Potter?” A man dressed in a white robe and a mask asked.

The whole crew pushed together to listen so Arthur pushed to the front and responded “I was the one who brought him in but we are all together.”

The man smiled

“Okay, here's the scoop, Mr. Potter has sustained a lot of damage, he currently has two broken arms, a broken rib, but my main concerns is that he's got a bad concussion and there seems to be some mental damage, whatever happened to him seems to be having a mental affect on him.”


	6. Chapter 6

Fred was shaking and clutching George as if wanting to faint.

But George forced him into a nearby chair and forced his head between his legs.

“Breath Fred, remember to breathe, he's going to make it through this, if he can survive falling off a broom, a basilisk, he'll survive this.”

Arthur was thinking carefully “sir, can we see him? I know he's in a comma but…” he mumbled awkwardly.

“Of course but only three at a time. There's not much room in there.” The doctor agreed.

Arthur nodded and looking at his family “Molly do you want to take Ron and Hermione first?” 

Molly nodded and the three entered the hospital room.

Ron and Hermione stood on each side of the bed.

Ron fiddled with the blankets but Hermione was teary eyed and holding Harry's hand.

Somebody had removed Harry's glasses they lay on the side table broken to pieces.

Harry was in worse condition than the glasses, he was naked except for his boxers and he lay on top of the covers so doctors could examine his entire body with ease.

His body was a mass of nasty black and blue bruises and cuts that looked really deep.

His face was so swollen and cut up you wouldn't know it was Harry if you didn't directly know it was.

Ron and Hermione both were unable to bare the sight anymore so they decided to leave and allow someone else to go in.

They were so replaced by Remus carrying a big black dog.

“You can't bring that in here!” A woman scolded.

But the doctor looking in shook his head   
“Mr. Potter is allowed to have his dog it might help.” 

The dog hopped on to the bed and curled up against his side resting his head on the only bruise free spot on his belly.

Molly smiled at Sirius patted him silently “normally I would scolded you for being here, but I can't expect you to stay away when Harry is in such condition.”

The dog whined and licked Harry's arm before just laying there.

Molly ran a hand through Harry's scrambled hair before leaving unable to bare the sight anymore than Ron or Hermione.

Remus kissed Harry's forehead.

“I want so badly to find the one that did this and rip apart his spleen you're our best friend's son, you may not be by blood but by heart you are my nephew as far as I'm concerned.” Remus growled tears streaming.

He heard Sirius whine and glanced over at Sirius touching his furry head.

He was soon joined by Arthur and Fred since the dog didn't really count as a person to the clinic.

Fred took one look at Harry and broke into tears kneeling by the bed.

“Harry, you can't give up, we need you I need you.” Fred whispered.

But the biggest baby in the room turned out to be Arthur who slid down beside Harry stroking his hair sobbing.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Harry, I should have come and got you, I should have thought about the possibility somebody might harm you at the ministry, but I allowed my stupid stubborn protective nature cloud my judgement. Seeing you like this reminds me that I shouldn't feel that way, oh Harry, I love you like a son, please fight this.” Arthur kissed Harry's forehead just as the nurses and Doctor came in.

“Okay that's it, visitation time is over I must ask you to go back in the waiting room please.” 

Remus gathered Sirius in his arms and the rest reluctantly left the room.

Harry was now alone with the nurses and Doctor.

As they were working with the machines one of the nurses happened to see it.

One of Harry's hands moved as if looking for the dog that had been laying there.

But then the movement stopped and when the nurse looked he was unconscious again.

The nurse looked at the doctor who had also just seen it.

“Get him to bring that dog back in here.” the doctor demanded.

The nurse hurried out.

The three were still heading down the hall.

“Sirs stop wait.” the nurse said running after them.

Arthur paused and caught their attention.

Pointing at Sirius “we need you all back, I don't know which of you did it, they believe it's the dog, but there was a slight change in Harry, for a split second it seemed like he was going to wake up we want to try again to see if having you back in the room might wake him again.”

Hope welling up inside Fred he snatched Sirius from Remus and hurried back inside to lay the dog on the bed.

Fred, Sirius and Arthur sat there by Harry's side whispering to him, his hand held by Fred but an hour passed with no new change.

They stood and started to leave, Fred was fixing to take the dog when the nurse stopped him.

“Please can he stay with us tonight? I decided to allow him to sleep beside the boy until the boy wakes we will walk and take care of the dog if you want.” The nurse begged sure the dog was the difference.

“ Okay just know he has a very special diet, he doesn't eat dog food only human food.” Fred told the nurse.

The dog was once more curled at Harry's side head against his belly.


	7. Chapter 7

Three nights the dog remained by Harry's side while the nurses checked Harry's vitals but found nothing.

The dog hardly left his side, reluctant to leave whenever the nurses opted to walk him and he refused the food they offered him.

All Sirius cared about was Harry.

Fred and Arthur returned every morning to see him and both would talk to him for hours reminding him how much they both love and need him.

Fred was a big baby about it, he wished he we're Sirius and could stay in the room with Harry but that wouldn't happen.

But today Only Fred and Arthur were visiting as the others were unable to handle seeing Harry in such a state much longer.

He sat at Harry's side again taking his hand in his.

“I miss you so much Harry, I want you to get better I want you to come home.” Fred whispers weeping against Harry's chest.

A gentle brush of a hand against his hair made him nearly jump, and his heart nearly stopped.

“Harry's eyes were open and looking into his with confusion.”

“Fred? Why are you crying?” Harry asked.

Sirius curled up beside him was snoozing currently unaware of the conversation.

Fred kissed Harry's forehead “you got hurt real bad, you've been in a coma, I was so afraid I was going to lose you.” 

Harry squeezed Fred’s hand trying to remember what had happened, how he had gotten hurt so badly but the memory wasn't forthcoming.

“It's okay Fred, I'll get better but I have no memory of an accident or of anything that happened. How did this happen?” Harry asked.

Fred whipped the tears from his face and responded “you were at the ministry with my dad, who ever did it waited till after your hearing.

Harry somebody beat the hell out of you, really bad you scared the hell out of dad especially. He said when he found you, there was blood everywhere and you were already unconscious.” 

Harry lay there as his head spun the words Fred spoke had finally awoken the suppressed memory.

He recalled a tall blonde figure standing over him and forcing him against a wall, he closed his eyes as he recalled the painful impact of the cane against his head, his back nothing had been spared then feeling sick he suddenly recalled the feel of a large man forcing his cock inside of him. Tears flowed as he tried to brush aside the memory of the pain he had felt.

“Harry what is it?” Fred asked concerned.

“I..I remember it now, it was Malfoy, he..he beat me with his..his cane and that's not all he didn't just beat the hell out of me..he..he raped me.” Harry sobbed unable to fully block the memory from his mind.

Fred quickly sat beside Harry and held him close and tight to his chest.

“Oh Harry, I wish I can remove the pain from you.” Fred whispers.

Harry gazed into Fred’s face in surprise “you mean you still want to be with me even though I've been tarnished by another man?” 

“Of course I do, I love you Harry nothing will change that I will always be here for you.” Fred assured him firmly.

Harry snuggled against Fred's chest still crying miserably.

A nurse walked in and seeing Harry awake smiles “you're awake, I see now maybe we will start to see some recovery.” 

Nodding to Fred “apparently we had the wrong one is the room with him, the dog wasn't the one who helped this, it was you.” 

Fred kissed Harry on the forehead and stood “I better tell Dad you're awake, he'd kill me if I kept it to myself.”

Harry was nervous but said nothing as Fred disappeared from the room to return with Mr. Weasley.

Harry averted his gaze not able to meet his eyes not wanting to see that distant look on his face he had worn before the incident.

But he was suddenly being held and petted by the strong man who could clearly be heard crying.

“Oh Harry, thank Merlin you're alive, I'm sorry for the way I acted, I'll never be like that with you again.” Arthur was whispering.

Full of love for the man who treated him like a son he sat up and kissed the man's forehead.

“It's okay sir, there's no hard feelings.” Harry assured him.


	8. Chapter 8

Ron was in his room twiddling his thumbs trying to not to look at Harry's empty bed.

He was trying his hardest to be a man he believed men shouldn't cry but he missed his best friend.

But as he lay there he heard a banging on his door.

“Ron!” Ginny called in.

“Go away Ginny I Don't want company.” Ron snarled meanly.

“Ron, it's Hermione you got to stop her she's fixing to jump off the window and she's locked the door.”

Ron felt the sting of fear rip through his heart.

Not Hermione, no she couldn't.

He sprang up and ran from the room darting to the locked door.

“Hermione? Hermione please stop don't do it.” Ron begged but heard no response.

He sprang into the neighboring room to get a look at the window and his heart stopped she stood precariously on the ledge and was already leaning forward to throw herself forward and before he can say another word she was falling.

Without thinking it through he jumped from his window joining her, he used his wand to magically propel him faster his arms reaching out towards her.

With help from is wand he finally caught her and clutched her to his chest.

Hermione looked him in the face.

“Why did you jump too?” she asked in tears.

“Because wherever you go I will follow, if you die i will die too holding you in my arms, I love you Hermione and Bloody hell of I let you go where I can't follow.”

“That's the most beautiful thing you've said to me, I Love you too Ron, oh Ron I don't really want to die but how do we stop it?”

Ron thought knowing he was running out of time pointing his wand towards the ground he mumbled a spell “ingens flore”

Hermione was confused when at first nothing happened.

“Ron what did you doo.” the last word was screamed as something came up under them and caught them, carrying them back up.

Looking down Hermione saw that they were lying on the blossom of a giant buttercup flower.

She hugged Ron “I have a confession, I love you too and have since we were eleven years old.” she admitted.

“I guess I was just too thick to realize I loved you until I almost lost you.” Ron whispered hugging her back refusing to let her go.

The buttercup rose up until it reached her window and sat against the window like a slide.

Hermione and Ron slid down the giant petal and knelt hugging in the middle of the floor.

“Please don't scare me like that again, and remember if you die I'm going with you.” he told her.

“You almost did.” Hermione responded.

“We um better go let Ginny know you didn't die.” Ron told Hermione.

She nodded

“You're right she was pretty upset when she realized what i meant to do.” Hermione agreed.

Pointing a wand at the flower he spoke another word: Ranunculus flos in ollam

It shrank and put itself in a flower pot resting on the window ledge.

Taking it he gave it to Hermione.

Opening the door they found Ginny still standing there weeping.

Seeing Hermione she sprang into her arms weeping still.

“I'm sorry Ginny, I’m so sorry for scaring you, your brother saved me.”

“Hey Ginny, Do you mind if we go to my room for a bit? Hermione and I have a lot to talk about.” 

Ginny nodded as Ron took Hermione to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting on his bed in his room Ron's face became stern.

“Now, I understand Harry being in the hospital is hard but he might live why would you throw your life away before we know what's going to happen?” 

Hermione teared up and turned from him.

“I didn't do it because of Harry, I did it because.. because my father disowned me. He said he hates having a witch in the house, and that he never wanted a daughter to begin with I have nowhere to go home too.” She was sobbing now pulling parchment from her pocket to show him the letter he had sent stating she can never come home.

Ron hugged her throwing his arms around her.

“Yes you do you can stay with my family during the summer.” Ron told her gently.

“But your mom..and your dad..would we really be able to make it work I'd hate to be a burden on your family?” Hermione sobbed.

“You'll never be considered a burden you stay at our place most summers anyway so why not just make it your home? I love you Hermione I already know I want to spend my life with you, why would I let the woman I love live on the streets homeless when my mom would never mind one more.” He assured Hermione.

“Oh Ron I love you too, and I guess you should talk to your mom before I will accept such an offer.” Hermione suggested.

“Oh okay but I know my mom!” He mumbled.

“Please don't ever do that again.” Ron begged gently taking her chin in his hand and kissed her gently.

Hermione kissed him back when Ron pulled away he was wearing an uncomfortable expression.

“What's wrong Ron?” Hermione inquired.

“It's just I almost took things too far I don't want to rush you, you deserve to be treated like a lady I want you to understand I love you for more than that.”

“oh Ron you have a lot to learn about woman.” Hermione said icily standing up.

Turning from him she walked out slamming the door behind her leaving a very confused Ron to wonder what had just happened.

“Woman.” he mumbled deciding they were hard to understand one minute they're crying on your shoulders saying they loved you next they're pissed off and walking off without any explanation.

A few moments of thinking it all over found Ron going down to the kitchen.

“Hey Ron why so gloomy?” Remus asked sitting beside Ron with George.

Glancing a George and Remus he sighed “Hermione's mad at me and I don't understand what I did wrong.”

George winced “Ron, what happened before she got mad what did you say or do just before that?” 

Ron thought about it and explained to them what had happened, “you see I was kissing her and I almost lost control so I forced myself to stop cause I believes she deserves better than a quickie.” 

George winced as if in pain.

“What?” Ron asked.

“You didn't make her mad Ron you damaged her pride now she probably thinks she's ugly in your eyes.” George explained gently.

“How do you know this stuff?” Ron asked.

“Cause I'm older and I've dated my share of girls I am the Gryffindor Playboy.” George bragged.

Ron rolled his eyes his brother George is well known at Hogwarts For having slept with half the girls in the dorm and even a few Hufflepuffs. He had a bad rep as a player and by now was hated by some of the other guys at school mostly jealous of how many girls he tended to get.

“thanks George for the advice.”

Ron rushed from the room and headed upstairs to Hermione and Ginny’s room.

“Hermione?” Ron called as he knocked on the door.


	10. Chapter 10

“Go away.” a voice demanded from inside but Ron ignored this.

Instead lifting his wand he whispered “Alohomora.”

The lock clicked and the door swung open.

“Get out.” Hermione screeched throwing a pillow at Ron.

He sat beside her on the bed and reached for her only to be elbowed in the stomach “I said go away.” Hermione snapped.

“Go ahead, you can throw things at me and elbow me all you like but I'm not leaving your side. I came in here to apologize, I wasn't trying to tell you I didn't want you, in fact it was really hard to stop, but I was afraid, I was afraid of moving too fast for you, I love you so much Hermione I’m afraid of ruining everything if I make the wrong move, when I dated Lavender everything I did seemed wrong.” 

Ron was looking at his hands in a lost manner drawing her curious attention.

The pain and fear in his eyes melted away her anger and her pride.

Taking him in her arms she kissed him gently.

“Ron, we've known each other for going on five years, we've been friends since we were Eleven years old. I’ve loved you since we were thirteen well I realized I did anyway, you won't riin things between us I’ve been ready to be with you for years.”

“I’m sorry Hermione, I love you so much it scares me.” he whispered as they kissed once more.

Ginny had been sitting in the room trying to comfort Hermione but seeing that Ron seemed to have it handled she stood up and disappeared deciding to give them a moment alone.

Ron kissed Hermione gently breaking it she whispered in his ears “please Ron, I want to have sex with you.” 

Ron stood from the bed, looking down at her, Ron took off his shoes and socks throwing them across the room to be joined by his shirt, pants and finally his briefs.

Sitting back down on her bed he captured her lips with his own. 

When he heard Hermione moan he deepened the kiss and allowed his hands to roam over her chest, fondling her well developed breasts through the fabric of her bra treasuring her almost purr like moans.

Pausing for a moment he pulled her shirt off and added it to the pile of clothes on the floor.

Taking a nipple between his fingers he swirled his tongue around it a few times before drawing it into his mouth to suck like a baby looking for milk.

While he had her concerning on his mouth on her tender breasts he used his remaining hand to completely remove her jeans, scoring a two for one as the underwear was trapped in the denim as they were tossed aside.

Stark naked Ron stopped sucking her breasts and knelt between her legs.

He watched her eyes for any possible sign of wanting to call it quits but when none came he finally slipped himself inside of her.

Gazing into her eyes he lifted his hips and slowly began to move thrusting into her moaning as he did.

Watching her face he continued pounding into her his moans joining hers, Ron had never felt anything like this before.

He had been with only one other girl in his life and it held no comparison to this moment.

His heart soared with pleasure with each thrust.

He was breathing hard trying his best to take it slow as he made gentle love to her.

But his will was slowly breaking..

“Ron!” She cried out.

That was it that was all it took he spiraled out of control increasing speed and depth until with a loud moaning cry he erupted like a volcano filling her full of his cum.

Exhausted he pulled out, lay beside her and just held her tight.

Hermione kissed him.

Ron that was amazing,can we um can we do that again?” She asked smiling.

Ron thought about it grinning “give me like ten minutes and maybe we will have another go.” He agreed.

A knock on the door made him freeze.

“Ron? Hermione are you two in there dears?”

Ron nearly panicked but Hermione just lifted her wand.

“Clotharo.” She whispered.

Ron soon found they were fully dressed.

“Yes Mom.” 

Ron opened the door to find his mother looking at him hard as if she knew what they had been up too but then stated why she had disturbed them.

“Remus just gave me good news, it's Harry he's finally woken up, he's getting better.” Molly said excited.

Ron and Hermione's eyes both went wide with joy as the news set in.

“I came to see if you wanted to try another visit now that he's better? “ 

Ron looked at Hermione he really wanted to enjoy a repeat of what just happened but he also missed Harry and a naughty idea formed in his mind.

“Okay I'll go.” Ron responded.

“Me too.” Hermione chimed in.

The two of them followed Molly from the house.

Hanging back he whispered “we can still do you know, we can do it after our visit, I brought Harry's cloak with me.” 

Hermione giggled “you naughty boy, it actually sounds really fun.” 

At a glance from his mother he quickened their steps.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was wide awake when Ron and Hermione Walked in he was deep in conversation with Fred.

Ron winced as he looked at Harry he still looked rather horrible. His lip was cut, his body was still badly bruised, and his head had been shaved in order to do tests for concussion.

His nose was bent like a tiny bridge on his face and a tooth was missing.

Harry smiled at the sight of them.

“Ron, Hermione is so good to see you.” Harry whispered.

Hermione hugged Harry but sat down in an ugly orange plastic chair beside Ron who had already taken a seat in an even uglier lime alien green chair.

Looking between them he was curious “so i can tell there's something different with you two but what?”

Ron blushed “we um, well we finally admitted our feelings for each other.”

“That's great, I was wondering when you'd figure it out.” Harry laughed.

“You mean you knew?” Ron asked perplexed.

“It's why you fought so much its because you love each other.” Harry teased.

Hermione stood “I think I’m going to go find some snacks downstairs what do you think Ron?” 

Ron followed her “yeah I should go to.”

Harry shook his head knowing full well what they really wanted since he wanted the same from Fred only at the hospital he couldn't get it.

 

The nurse walked in.

“So Harry, I have good news your tests are showing you are recovering. You'll be able to go home tomorrow in time for the start of term if you stay doing good.”

He nodded happy.

He couldn't wait to go home.

Fred kissed him.

“When i get you home you won't walk for a week.” he whispered just loud enough for Harry to hear.

Outside Ron and Hermione snuck into a janitor's closet.

Pulling out Harry's invisibility cloak he wrapped it around them both and unfastened their jeans pushing them just down to their ankles.

Pushing her up against the cabinet of cleaning supplies he slipped a finger into her thrusting good and fast before slipping in a second. Just as the moan escaped Hermione’s lips he was pushing his penis deep inside her pussy.

Then with a test thrust he set a temp for them fast and hard. Both were moaning as they had sex.

While fucking her he slipped a finger gently up into her anus thrusting his fingers in a nice rhythm with his cock.

He was so close but he pulled out of her and squirted something into his his hands to rub it all over his cock he used another squirt and thrust two large fingers into her anus.

“Do you trust me Hermione? Cause I'm fixing to try something if you don't like it tell me and I'll stop.” he whispered.

“Yes I trust you.”she assured him.

Gripping her hips He prodded her anus with his penis and pushed inside her slowly allowing the lube to have a chance to stretch her enough to accommodate him.

Hermione moans and rocked back against him and he thrusted into her until he came hard in her ass.

Finished they pulled up their jeans and quickly went down to the cafeteria to give credit to their lie.


End file.
